No Wall Is Strong Enough
by Lsummors
Summary: No matter how tall, strong, or wide the wall is, it can't keep me away from you. Gruvia&Nalu. Slight Gale
1. Prologue

# No Wall Is Strong Enough #  
Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Troll Mashima , no wait I mean Hiro Mashima.

* * *

200 years ago in the the beautiful land of Magnolia. A tall and mighty wall was built to divide the females and males away from each other.

Who made the wall? You ask. Well in the small castle of Magnolia , the King of Magnolia, King Rupert, went wild. His wife for 20 years had abandon him. King Rupert's love for his wife was so strong they said it could cut through the toughest of steel, having her leave him caused heartbreak. Heartbreak that drove him mad, so mad indeed that he grew to hate females. He thought of them as enemies that wanted to kill the population of men. He tried to lock all the females up in his dungeon, however he had no space for so many of them .

King Rupert despised the females so much hate he was desperate to get the females away from his men, well until he thought of a plan . A WALL , A WALL so mighty it had to be written in capitals. It would divide ( in King Rupert's words) the filthy women away from his population of men. After two years of planning where it will be built and what materials it would be made of , King Rupert finally put his plan to action. He sent out his workers to work , those who hesitated where executed, and after two years of agonizing labor, the wall was built in the middle of the country and made out of the toughest stone. The wall still stands til this day. Rumors were spread that on every anniversary of when the wall was built , at the highest window of the castle, the ghost of King Rupert smirks evilly down at them.

* * *

A/N This is just the prologue of the story . You can expect the story to be Nalu , Gruvia, and maybe Gale and Jerza


	2. Business

"Miss Loxar , his Highness is able to see you know." Juvia stopped tapping her shoe on the ground , and turned to King Ivan's royal servant , a man by the name Boze . Juvia's body turned rigid. A man! She thought. What was King Ivan thinking when he sent Boze, couldn't he sent Sue instead? Sure she broke the rule and saw a male before in her life. However that didn't stop her form acting strange around them.

Trying to keep her cool. Juvia stood up and put her book close to her chest "Very well ." She said. "I suppose you will lead the way?"

"Of course." Boze gestured for Juvia to follow him, and she did. After four miles, it seemed, of confusing hallways, stairs , and awkward silence. The two reached their destination. "This is it." Boze said monotone, opening the door for Juvia." His Highness should be waiting behind this door."

Juvia politely thanked him and stepped inside the poorly lit room. Nervous about her appearance, Juvia patted down her black pencil skirt for unwanted creases and wrinkles, then tucked in her white blouse for about the seventh time this day. Tucking a loose blue curl behind her ear, Juvia then started tapping her shoe on the ground repeatedly. It was a habit of hers she was trying to quit.

Losing patience, Juvia looked around the room she was in. She was pretty sure it was the King's study room. Or perhaps it was a Library, she thought eying the all the shelves filled books on each wall of the the room. Suddenly a voice called out behind her.

"Enjoying my collection of books, miss Loxar?" Juvia whipped her head around to see the one and only King Ivan. " Your Highness" she said, bowing her head down.

"Now Juvia no need for that." He said , chuckling. Changing the subject he lead her by her waist to the highest bookshelf there was ,"Pick any book you would liked. I'll let you keep it."

Twitching at his hand on her waist. Juvia politely declined his offer. However he wouldn't take no as a answer "Maybe that black haired friend you have might want one. So take it for him?"

"Gajeel?" Juvia questioned. "Yes Gajeel was his name!" King Ivan Smacked his fist to his palm. "How could I ever forgotten he is my favourite spy!"

Seeing Juvia wincing at the word spy. He smirked evilly and quickly he added in,"After you of course."

Not looking into the king's eyes Juvia nodded mutely. "So want a book?" He asked again. Sighing inwardly. Juvia nodded. She knew they wouldn't be discussing business anytime soon without picking a book. Juvia closed her eyes and moved closer to the bookshelf. Closing her eyes she stuck her hand out and pulled out a random book.

Opening her eyes she saw King Ivan smirking at her. "That's quite a racy book." He said, eyes dancing with amusement. "Are you sure you want it?"

Juvia blushed and nodded without saying a word

* * *

"HE WHAT!?" A black haired teen roared. sitting on a nicely made bed he stuffed his face with another handful of freshly baked cookies.

His blue haired friend Juvia , cringed at his loud voice and put her hands over her ears. "Gajeel!" She hissed."Not so loud! Don't you know what will happen if they caught you here?"

"Yeah, yeah I know." Gajeel made a cutting motion towards his neck. For a second he almost forgotten the number one rule in Magnolia, females and males living in the land of Magnolia must never see each other, under no circumstances .

"But still." Gajeel added. "How could the guy forget my name!?"

Juvia sighed and reached for a cookie from her own plate. It was a gift from King Ivan , since he had to interrupt their meeting to go to a another.

"So did you talk business?" Gajeel asked.

Well..." Juvia said, fumbling her hands together. "Before we could talk business. "He had to go to a another meeting, before we could talk."

Gajeel made a annoyed face, which very hard to do with his face filled with cookies. "The cookies were from him." Juvia added in nervously, trying to make things better. Although she made it worse.

Gajeel spitted out the cookie that was recently in his mouth, on the floor. He grabbed a near by water bottle and rinsed his mouth with it. "These cookies were from him!" He shouted, with his tongue out. "He could of poisoned it! The guy is evil! Remember?"

Juvia nodded in agreement and spitted the remaining soggy crumbs of the cookie she had eaten in a tissue she grabbed earlier. "Sorry Gajeel I'm so sorry I never thought about the possibility." Juvia said. "But out of curiosity. Why would Ivan poison us?"

Gajeel ,still rinsing his mouth of that disgusting yet delicious cookie. He answered Juvia gruffly. "We are spies for him." He said. "We know what he does to people for fun. Why wouldn't he do the same to us?"

"Yeah." Juvia added in numbly. Tears started to dribble from her eyes down her cheeks."We are disgusting worthless spies. Why wouldn't he do the same?"

Eying Juvia sadly. Gajeel patted her back awkwardly, ( he wasn't the kind to show much affection).

"Don't feel bad Juvia." Gajeel said , trying his best to sound soothing. "You only chose this job to protect the ones you love. And it's working."

"Thanks Gajeel" Juvia said. Smiling sadly she gave her friend a small hug. "If anything is bothering you. You can tell me. I'll do my best to comfort you."

"Actually there is one thing.." Gajeel smirked slightly. "That book you brought in.."

Cutting him off. "Not you too!" Juvia groaned.

Gajeel raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was only going to ask can I borrow it!" He laughed.

Juvia blushed for the second time that day.

* * *

A/N Tah Dah the first chapter to my story. At first I was originally going to start the story with two different characters. But then I was like why not give Gajeel and Juvia's friendship some love.

As you can tell so far from the this chapter that Juvia and Gajeel are both spies for Ivan and that the no seeing people from other gender rule doesn't apply to them. I know there is a lot of gammer and punctuation mistakes don't worry I'll fix them later. Bye for now


	3. Sacrifice

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Silence weighed down on the left side of Magnolia as everyone was mourning. However the silence didn't have anything to do with a present mourning, however a future one it did. Today is Sacrifice Day. The day where one female resident of Magnolia, name on a small piece of paper will be picked randomly out of a jar. Once a name is picked, the unlucky female with the name, will be transported to the right side of Magnolia, where she will be impregnated by a male whose name was also picked randomly. The ritual was there so the population of males in Magnolia will grow. Meaning the female whose name was picked must have a male baby, if she were to have a female baby. The baby will most likely be executed. If not, tortured by the King himself. Either faiths the female who gave birth to the innocent child will be killed.

The silence grew heavier as more females residing in the left side of Magnolia. piled into the courtyard where the dreadful ritual was held, on the same day, every single year. Fingers are twitching and foreheads are growing damp. Everyone is antsy, expect one young lady who was blending in with the shadows behind everyone sights. The girl's cold blue eyes, swept around the yard, taking in everyone's faces as she were never to see them again. From the girl's elegant posture and calm attitude, you could tell she was confident that her name was not going to be picked.

"Hey!" A gruff voice from the shadows, called out to her."Don't be so confident! You will look suspicious Juvia."

The girl, whose name was supposedly Juvia, looked at the owner of the voice with hate that could King Rupert's to Females.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "What if heard you Gajeel!" She shooed the man with the wave her hands, deeper into the shadows. She then winced at the horrible thought of her partner in crime, Gajeel being caught by one . She could imagine the title of the newspapers now. **MAN CAUGHT ON LEFT SIDE OF THE MAGNOLIA! **King Ivan, her very evil boss, will surely have them both executed on the spot.

Gajeel ignored the cries of her protests coming from Juvia and continued talking."Juvia." He said. His voice was serious yet calm."We both don't know if your name is going to be pick or not. So admit it!"

Juvia frowned deeply. "No." She said, determined to make her point never before. "We both know my name is not going to be picked. I am safe and protected by King Ivan." Her words were shaky, like she didn't believe in what she just said, although her words were somewhat true. Juvia being a spy for King Ivan was rewarded a long time ago, for a job well done. King Ivan had promised her every time it was Sacrifice Day, he would make sure her name was not going to be picked.

"Juvia please listened." Gajeel pleaded. Juvia instantly did listen. She had never seen her friend this desperate to get someone's attention. She thought it was a pity-that she never brought a camera.

Juvia chuckled lightly at her thoughts and signalled for Gajeel to continue. Gajeel not noticing Juvia's small fit of giggles, he happily did continue. "Remember that Ivan is evil and he doesn't stay true to his words. He probably did nothing for you not to be picked." He said, fumbling over his words.

"Then how do you explain my name not being picked the last few years?" Juvia asked, her voice was filled with malice. .

Gajeel replied with a deep sigh. Her questions were just to easy to answer. " Luck." He said.

"Luck?" Juvia repeated, her voice with a trace of disgust. She opened her mouth to give a Gajeel a heck of a scolding, however then a familiar tap tap of a microphone shifted her attention to the stage that towered the courtyard. A small petite lady was standing on it, the lady was dressed in a gown, diamond earrings, and high heels, Juvia thought she was dressed way to formal for this dreadful ceremony.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" The lady said into the microphone. Once she made sure she had gotten everyone's attention, she continued her talking in the annoying high pitched voice of hers.

"Does everyone know what today is?"She paused once again and waited for everyone to nod. Juvia sighed under her breath. What a stupid question to ask, she thought. Of course everyone knew what today was.

The lady whipped her head to Juvia, as she heard her thoughts.

"You." She said, pointing at Juvia."You never nodded. Do you know what today is?" Everyone of the females turned to look at Juvia. Who happen to be frozen like a statue. Gajeel, who was currently beside her, moved deeper into the shadows he was hiding in.

"Answer."He whispered. Juvia followed his command and nodded. "Yes today is Sacrifice Day " She said, her voice was shaking.

"Correct and what is your name little one?" The lady asked

"Juvia"

"Well my name is Sue." said Sue, her voice etched with false sweetness. "Do me a favour please?" She asked. Juvia thought it was utterly shameless asking a favour from a stranger. However she didn't point it out.

Juvia nodded once again. "Of course."

"Would you do the honour of picking the name and reading it?" Sue asked.

"Yes." Juvia gulped and walked towards the stage. Climbing the stairs with her shaking legs, she then stood beside Sue, who was holding the jar with everyone's name in it.

"Pick the name now Juvia." Sue's eyes were dancing with amusement, she obviously enjoyed Juvia's misery. Juvia put her hand inside the jar. With her eyes closed she rummaged her hands inside the jar then picked one slip of paper.

Opening her eyes, she looked at the slip of paper and read the name out loud.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger HAHAHA! So hey everyone sorry I couldn't update the story last saturday I was suffering through the flu. Guess who has writer's block! ME! I'm so sorry this chapter is terrible However I promise to make the next chapter really good.

So as you can see this chapter was inspired by the Hunger Games. My friends pressured me to read it, so I did and it was good book. WAIT IF YOU ARE WORRYING THIS STORY WILL BE NOTHING LIKE THE HUNGER GAMES ONLY THIS CHAPTER...and perhaps others shrugs...

Bye for now :D


	4. Lucky Escapee Lucy

CHAPTER 3: LUCKY ESCAPEE LUCY

* * *

"WOW! COME AND CHECK THIS OUT GRAY!" A cheerful boy, hollered to his friend. The boy he yelled out to, Gray, opened one of his eyes and looked at his roommate. Not moments ago he was taking a nap. The best one he had all week. Well until it was interrupted

"What is it Natsu?" Gray forced himself out of his laying position into a sitting position on his bed. "Is it another bug?" Not that it was important but Natsu had been finding bugs all over the dorm room he shared with Gray. Natsu found the bugs exciting and cool. Gray found them disgusting and nasty.

"No!" Natsu huffed as he got up from his bed and walked over to Gray. "The girl that got picked for Sacrifice Day escaped yesterday!" Gray widened his eyes. Like many others he thought it was impossible for the females to escape from the Castle Knights that escorted them to the Male's side of the country, let alone hide from them, even if it was for one day.

"No way can that be true!" Gray shouted. For once he was interested to hear what his, in his words, dimwit roommate was going to say.

"Well it is true!" Natsu showed Gray the article he was recently reading that was on his port screen. A port screen is a cell phone like gadget. However unfortunately it could not make any calls.

Gray read the article thoroughly, his brows furrowed at the end of every sentence.

EXCITING NEWS! JUST YESTERDAY THE FEMALE WHO WAS PICKED TO BE THE SACRIFICE ESCAPED! NO ONE KNOWS HOW SHE GOT AWAY! AND WHERE SHE IS HIDING! SOME OF THE KING'S KNIGHTS HAS AGREED TO SPEAK TO US ABOUT THE INCIDENT THAT TOOK PLACE.

"ONE MINUTE SHE WAS THERE THE NEXT GONE!" SAID ONE KNIGHT.

"I WAS ESCORTING HER TO THE VEHICLE THAT WAS GOING TO TAKE US TO THE CASTLE. THEN I REALIZED I FORGOT SOMETHING BACK AT THE STAGE WE ESCORTED HER FROM. SO I TOLD THE FEMALE TO STAY PUT. SHE WAS HANDCUFFED AND LOOKED SCARED, I EXPECTED HER NOT TO TRY RUNNING AWAY. SO WHEN I LEFT AND CAME BACK AND NOTICED SHE WAS GONE I WAS REALLY SURPRISED!" SAID ANOTHER KNIGHT.

THE LAST KNIGHT THAT SPOKE TO US SAID SOMETHING VERY INTERESTING.

"WHEN I CAME TO REALIZE THAT THE FEMALE SACRIFICE HAD ESCAPED I WAS BOTH SHOCKED AND IMPRESSED. NO ONE ESCAPED US KNIGHTS AND THE KINGDOM EVERY SINCE 13 YEARS AGO."

YES HE WAS REFERRING TO THE FEMALE SACRIFICE GARDINE WHO ESCAPED EXECUTION WITH HER DAUGHTER FROM THE KING AFTER GIVING BIRTH TO THREE CHILDREN 2 MALE 1 FEMALE. HER LOCATION IS STILL NOT KNOWN TO THIS DATE.

Gray whistled. "Wow." Was all he said.

"Wow indeed." Natsu said. He quickly snatched his port screen from Gray's hand and sat back down on his own bed. His eyes were sparkling with amusement. "You know this girl must be really brave to run away from King Ivan's Knights like that!"

Gray glared at his friend. Natsu wasn't the smartest person around, however Gray never knew he was this dumb.

"Brave?" Gray hissed. "This was an utterly stupid plan! Imagine what would happen to this girl after she got caught!"

"Well cannot be worse then what is going to happen to the Knights that she escaped."

Gray nodded in agreement, his angry aura suddenly disappearing. Letting the female sacrifice escape like that was a one way ticket to execution.

Gray lied down on his comfy bed and stared at Natsu. Natsu removed his eyes from his port screen and returned the favor to Gray by starimg back at him. That is when the awkward silence and staring began. Gray and Natsu weren't the closest of close friends but they were still close, if that made sense.

The two had a problem; it wasn't major however quite weird. They never knew what to say to each other. Despite their earlier conversation, the two had no idea to strike up a conversation with each other. The only time they talk was when they were talking news; like before, or shouting insults at each other. Other than that it was usually their other friends who started conversations such as Gajeel, Jellal, and most of the times Loke. You could never get Loke to shut up.

Using the silence to his advantage, Gray closed his eyes hoping to finish the nap he was taking earlier. Then a whisper that called his name interrupted him.

"What now Natsu?" Gray groaned. Not bothering to sit up, Gray just turned his body to lie on his left side. Only to see the back of Natsu's head.

Natsu was gazing out his window at the deadly silent forest that was residing close to the National Boys Dormitory. The forest had a creepy aura to it. Keep out tape covered the front of the forest. But not all of it the since the forest was a pretty large one. Half of it was at the the Male's side of the country. The other half at the Female's side of the country.

"Out of curiosity " Natsu turned his head to look at Gray. "Do you think the girl escaped to the No Lands?"

"No Lands?"

"Yeah the No Lands!" Natsu smiled brightly. "It's the name I gave the forest!"

Gray sighed. "Now you shouldn't go naming forests Natsu." He scolded with a smirk on his face. "It's not nice."

The smile on Natsu face was replaced with a frown.

"You are such an ass Gray! I'm not a child." He hissed. "And you didn't answer my question."

Gray responded with a laughter. He'll never admit it but deep down in his heart he agreed with Natsu. Perhaps maybe the Sacrifice escaped to the No Lands. He did come from there and it was not a bad place. Gray would love to be there right now.

* * *

Meanwhile..

Lucy Heartifilla woke up with a pounding headache. She was in foreign room with no lights and plus she was strapped to a chair by chains.

"Freaking fantastic." She hissed as she struggled against the chains.

"I would not do that is I were you." A petite voice echoed from the back of Lucy.

"Who are you and what do you want!" Lucy shouted. She struggled against the chains that hold here back more aggressively.

"So cool! You sound like one of the captured girls from a book!" The voice replied.

Lucy stopped struggling instantly. From the voice she could make out her kidnapper was a child. A female child in particularly.

"Wait a second is my kidnapper a child!" Lucy yelled

"I'm not a kidnapper!" The voice yelled back. "I'm a saviour!"

"If you were a saviour you untie me and put on the lights!" Lucy shouted furiously.

"I can't." The voice drifted farther and farther away from Lucy."I can't yet."

Lucy heard a door open and close. She called out for help in the darkness. Silence returned her call. A lone burning tear slipped down from Lucy's eye and onto her cheek.

"Please don't leave me alone. I hate being alone."

* * *

A/N Wow It's been a long time since I update huh? Well I'm sorry its just I've been busy with real life *says with disgust* Well I hope you like this chapter. You finally get to meet Gray and Natsu! And see what happened to Lucy! Oh and can you guess who is mysterious person that is talking to Lucy. Until next time!

Welcome to the thank you section. The section where I will thank everyone who reviewed, followed,or added their story to their favourites! I don't have time to list down everyone's name but you guys now who you are. So thank you very much.


	5. Siblings

Fairy Tail and Characters belong to Troll I mean, Hiro Mashima

Chapter 4: Siblings

* * *

"I'm back and I have breakfast!"

Lucy Heartifilla turned her head to look at her so called saviour Wendy entering the room she was held captive.

"Will you unchain me so I can feed myself today?" Lucy asked. Her voice was dry from crying all night. It had been a week since she had been captured. And for that whole week she spent most of her time crying and praying someone would rescue her.

"You know I can't do that Lucy. We will both get in trouble." Wendy said. She shut the door to the room and moved in front Lucy. And placed the tray that carried food, on the table, which was beside the chair Lucy was chained to.

"But If you really wanted it.. I guess I can remove your blindfold."

Lucy nodded her head eagerly. "Yes please!"

Wendy smiled. "I am really starting to trust you Lucy." Wendy said. "So when I take off your blindfold. So please don't try doing anything funny. Or you will be punished."

Lucy gulped. "I promise I won't."

As soon as Wendy took off Lucy's blindfold. Lucy instantly whipped her head around the room to take in her surroundings.

The room she was placed in was poorly lit. It was shaped like a square and did not have a lot of space to move around. Lucy was thankful she wasn't claustrophobic. Lucy thought the room was strange. She felt an eery presence.

Lucy then whipped her head to Wendy, who was kneeling in front of her, and started to take in her appearance. Wendy hair was dark blue and she was pale. Lucy thought that Wendy was a small, young, and cute girl. She also guessed Wendy was around the age thirteen.

"Enjoying not having on the blindfold?" Wendy asked.

Lucy nodded her head and smiled for the first time in a week.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"I cannot believe it Gajeel!" Juvia bellowed. "It has been a week since she escaped and the stupid Knights still haven't found her!" She was pacing around in her dorm room which was located in the National Girls Dormitory. Her room was fairly large. Everything was blue. She had a bed beside her window, which view was a forest. Juvia also had a desk in her room as well as a dresser. No closet.

"I can't believe it either." Gajeel said. He was laying down on Juvia's bed."And now Ivan has gone insane."

Juvia nodded her head in agreement. "Sooner or later he will call us and tell us to look for Lucy Heartifilla ourselves." Juvia sighed. Oh the perks to being the King's spies.

Gajeel shook his head no. "He would never trust us with a responsibility that big."

Juvia frowned and asked why.

"The girl could of escaped to the No Lands for all we know. Ivan would never let us search there. He might think we would try to escape."

Juvia tilted her head to the side. "What is the No Lands?"

"The forest outside your window." Gajeel smiled slightly. "My goofy brother calls it that."

Juvia eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas eve. Which she would never know was. Magnolia didn't celebrate any holiday expect for Sacrifice Day, the King's birthday, and the anniversary of the day the Wall was built.

"You have siblings?!" Juvia shouted with joy. Growing up as a kid Juvia was a orphan, she had no siblings and other relatives.

"How much do you have? What are they like? How many are girls? How many are boys?"

Gajeel gritted his teeth. Juvia took this as a sign to be quiet.

"First of all I only have one sibling. Natsu Dragneel. He is a boy."

Juvia pouted and threw herself on her bed beside Gajeel. "That's not very exciting."

"Well my life Isn't exciting."

* * *

Meanwhile..

"Hey Natsu Isn't Gajeel supposed to be back home tomorrow?" Gray asked as he put a shirt on. It was one pm, and Natsu and him were getting ready to meet their friends Jellal, Loke, and Elfman for lunch.

"Yeah I think so." Natsu said unsure. He was already dressed and was laying on his bed just waiting for Gray. Natsu was reading his fifth article on Lucy Heartifilla, the girl who escaped from the King's royal Knights about a week ago.

"Did he contact you?" Gray asked irritated.

"Hmmm" Natsu hummed.

"Stop reading and answer me damn it!" Gray shouted.

"The only way to contact me is to contact the Dorm Father!" Natsu shouted back furiously. "And you know how much Gajeel hates the Dorm Father."

"A lot." Gray chuckled. Gajeel did hate the Dorm Father a lot. He would always say the Dorm Father got on his nerves.

"Do you know his whereabouts?"

Natsu scratched his head and sighed. "I really don't know. He always leaves time to time without saying anything. So I didn't question him the day he told me was leaving."

"I wonder what he told the Dorm Father when he left." Gray chuckled.

"He didn't tell the Dorm Father anything. Was he supposed to?"

Gray stared at Natsu intensely. "You and your brother sure are something."

* * *

Sorry for not updating for about a month. The next chapter will be exciting.


End file.
